Our overall aim is to investigate the association of organochlorine (OC) insecticide/herbicide exposure with the prevalent, costly, proliferative disease of breast hyperplasia. OCs have been linked to breast cancer and are known to persist in the environment, as well as accumulate in adipose tissue. OCs have been detected in serum, and we have developed and tested a method to detect and quantify low levels of these compounds in serum.